Interceptor
The Vapid Interceptor is a law enforcement car that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car's design is clearly inspired by American styling featured on the Ford Taurus Police Interceptor. The front end of the car is dominated by the presence of a large push bar. With four lights in the top horizontal beam of the unit. The base of the front bumper is trimmed with a polymer. The lower central area of the bumper features a trapezium-shaped air duct and at either side, level with the top of the duct there are LED strip lights. There is a main grille located in the central area at the top of the front face. Near to the grille there are headlamp units made up of two circular lamps and then an amber turn indicator area on the outside. The headlamps are able to flash alternately. The sides of the car, feature the black and white colour scheme, with the white area having police markings. The sides of the car are fairly simple with the body only featuring flared wheel arches. The door feature black wing mirrors at the base of the A pillar, with a spotlamp mounted above it. The roof mounted light bar is split into eight sections, with the outer three on each side having red or blue colored lamps. The central two are clear colored. The C pillar of the car is fairly smooth and at the top corners of the rear windscreen there are small colored alternate flashing lights. The roof also features unit numbers. The car uses black wheels with chrome center caps, wrapped in high profile tires. On the inside of the car there is a protective mesh separating the front occupants from the rear. Near the top of the car's rear face in the central third of the cars width there is an impressed area where the license plate is mounted. Various badges are mounted near almost all of the vertices of the area (excluding the lower left). Similar in height, at the edges of the car body are the rear light units with inner edges parallel to the outer edges of the license plate area. The rear lights are split into four regions, the central strips are where the turn indicator and reverse lamps are found. The rear lights also have the ability to flash alternately. At the base of the rear bumper, covering three-quarters of the car's width is a trapezium-shaped polymer insert. Near the top of the insert, on wither side there are red horizontal reflectors. In the lower corners of the rear insert there are twin-circle exhaust tips. Performance The front-wheel drive Interceptor employs wishbone suspension for its front axle. The car also features 4-wheel disc brakes. Overview Gallery File:Vapid_Interceptor_(Rear)-GTA_V.jpg|A rear quarter view of the interceptor unit Locations Grand Theft Auto V *At all police stations across Los Santos. Trivia *When flipped over, the car's underside did not feature a propellor shaft, which in theory would make the car a front-engine, front wheel drive vehicle. Cultural references *The inclusion of this car is a direct reference to the Ford Taurus Interceptors that went into use by the Los Angeles Sheriff's Department in 2012. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vapid Vehicles